fuehrungskompendiumfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Kunst des Führens
'Die Kunst des Führens' Autor: Bill Hybels A) Vision & Strategie 1 Auf die richtige Wortwahl kommt es an Wählen Sie die richtigen Worte, und sie werden damit alle, die sie leiten, zu einem ENGAGEMENT anregen, das Sie nie für möglich gehalten haben. Leiter müssen sich ihre Wortwahl etwas kosten lassen, denn wenn sie das tun, wird es sich auszahlen. Unsere Worte müssen sowohl Herz als auch Verstand ansprechen, um sie zum Handeln zu bewegen. Vor einem wichtigen Gespräch, die Gedanken auf Papier bringen. Verwende dabei einprägsame Ausdrücke, die deinem Gegenüber in Erinnerung bleiben. Versuche Bilder und Synonyme für deine Gedanken zu finden. Sorgfältig gewählte Worte können aus Strategien Handlungen machen! 2 Keine Angst vor großen Bitten Wenn man es richtig macht, dann fühlen die Leute sich geehrt, eine Aufgabe zu übernehmen! Formuliere deine Anliegen als Bitte und Einladung, denn letztlich ist es das, was in deiner Macht steht. Bitten, nicht fordern – einladen, nicht verpflichten ! 3 Sie stecken immer in irgend einer Phase Prediger 3,1: Ein jegliches hat seine Zeit, und alles Vorhaben unter dem Himmel hat seine Stunde Alle Aktivitäten, Bereiche, etc. befinden sich in Entwicklungsphasen, aber nicht alle in der gleichen! - Wachstumsphase - Konsolidierungsphase - Übergangsphase (Zeit des Umbruchs) - Krankheitsphase - Schrumpfungsphase - Phase des Neuanfangs Es ist die Aufgabe des Leiters, deutlich zu machen, in welcher Phase sich die Organisation befindet. 4 Die gewaltigste Ernte bringt nichts ohne Scheunen Bevor du etwas Neues beginnst, frage dich, ob die internen Strukturen und Abläufe darauf vorbereitet sind, mit den sich aus dem Neuen ergebenden Anforderungen, zum Beispiel Wachstum, fertig zu werden. Achte auf Nachhaltigkeit: Jeglicher Aufwand ist umsonst, wenn du die Werte, die du geschaffen hast, nicht erhalten kannst. Wenn am Ende alles, was aufgebaut wurde, wieder zerbricht, dann war jeglicher Aufwand ergebnislos! '5 Vision: Ein Bild voller Leidenschaft' 1. Das Herzstück guter Führung ist eine Vision 2. Eine Vision ist ein Bild der Zukunft, das Begeisterung auslöst! 3. Visionen, Ziele Strategien müssen am besten durch einprägsame Bilder veranschaulicht werden, damit sie in die Herzen der Menschen gelangen können, die dazu beitragen, diese Vision Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. '6 Ein gewagtes Manöver' Risiko gehört zum Handeln: Wer nichts wagt, wird niemals einen Gipfel erreichen! '7 Eigentümer oder Mieter' Erfahrungsgemäß schätzen die Menschen ab, wie Ernst es dem LEITER SELBST mit seiner Vision ist, und passen ihr Verhalten dementsprechend an. Das Umfeld orientiert sich am Leiter! Es kommt auf Konsequenz und Beharrlichkeit in der Umsetzung an! Fragen Sie sich, wie viel sie selbst bereit sind zu investieren, um ihre Vision zu verwirklichen, bevor sie etwas von anderen fordern! '8 Holen sie Zehner ins Boot' Wenn Sie Leute einstellen, die weniger effektiv sind als Sie, führt das mit der Zeit zu einer stetig wachsenden Anzahl von Leitern mit geringem Effektivitätsgrad. Letzten Endes wird dadurch die Führungsqualität der gesamten Organisation beeinträchtigen. Die Besten oder nichts! Starke Führungskräfte holen starke Mitarbeiter und sie binden starke Mitarbeiter an die Organisation. Schwache Führungskräfte holen schwache Mitarbeiter und sie verlieren die Starken! Führungskräfte tendieren dazu, Mitarbeiter einzustellen, die unter ihnen rangieren und ihnen somit nicht direkt gefährlich werden können: 1. Hole starke Führungskräfte in dein Team 2. Gib ihnen herausfordernde Aufgaben 3. Motiviere (wenn es nicht anders geht, verpflichte) sie wiederum Top-Leute ins Team zu holen. 4. Begleite schwächere Führungskräfte aktiv bei der Einstellung von Mitarbeitern und sicher zu gehen, dass sie die besten auswählen. '9 Das Prinzip fairer Entlohnung' Guter Lohn für gute Arbeit! 1. Tim.: Ein Arbeiter ist seines Lohnes wert! Gut ist relativ im Verhältnis zum Umfeld: Stelle sicher, dass das Lohngefüge dem Leistungsgefüge entspricht. Gut ist absolut, wenn ein Mindestwert unterschritten wird. Spätestens dann wirst du gute Leute verlieren. '10 Der Wert einer guten Idee' Halte immer Ausschau nach guten Ideen. Nach Ideen, die deine Aufgabe weiter voran bringen. Solche Ideen sind es, die dein Team begeistern. Halte immer etwas zum Schreiben bereit und notiere Ideen, die dir in den Sinn kommen SOFORT oder du wirst sie für immer verlieren. '11 Richten Sie einen Kesselfonds ein!' Bilde Rücklagen für besondere Situationen. Rücklagen verschaffen Ruhe und vermeiden, dass ungeplante Ausgaben viel Energie verbrauchen, die besser zur Erreichung des Auftrages eiungesetzt werden kann. '12 Gehen Sie ein kalkuliertes Risiko ein' Riskiere etwas – aber verspiele nicht Haus und Hof! '13 Der Visionstank leckt' Menschen müssen Aussagen immer wieder und immer wieder hören, bis diese sich in deren Gedanken vollkommen fest verankert haben. Der Alltag überlagert gute Vorsätze. Deshalb müssen Vision, Auftrag und Ziele immer wieder wiederholt werden !!! 14 Werte brauchen Hitze Führungskräfte müssen sich darüber klar werden, welche Werte in ihrer Organisation zum Ausdruck gebracht werden sollen. +++++ 15 Die Gefahren des Klein Klein „Think Big“ Wenn Du nicht nach Großem strebst, kannst Du auch nichts Großes erreichen. +++++ 16 Das Sixpack Prinzip Was sind die wichtigsten 6-8 Dinge, die ich in den nächsten 6-8 Wochen erledigen will? VISION => ZIELE => MASSNAHMEN-SPRINT (6-8) „Agiles Management“ +++++ 17 Allein Gott Sei Dir immer bewusst, aus wem Deine Kraft resultiert! +++++ 18 Die plus-minus Dynamik Verwaltung ist wichtig, aber Erfolg resultiert aus Wertschöpfung! Finde die Werte schaffenden Stellen in Deiner Organisation und baue sie aus! Verwaltung sollte immer etwas sein, das denn Werte schaffenden Stellen „nachläuft“ In Verwaltungstätigkeiten gibt es, nach Ansicht der Menschen, die mit Verwaltungsaufgaben befasst sind, immer zu wenige für zu viele Aufgaben. In diesen Aufgabenbereichen geht es um Priorisierung und Konzentration auf das Wesentliche! +++++19 Institutionalisieren sie Schlüsselwerte Das Wichtige würdigen! Was Ihnen wichtig ist, muss rgelöemäßig lobend hervor gehoben werden! +++++ 20 Das ist Kirche Bei allem was du tust und bei allem was du zu tun hast, vergiss die Sorgen und Nöte der Menschen nicht! Es sind die Menschen, auf die es ankommt und es sind die Menschen, die Ziele erreichen und die Werte schaffen. 'B) Teamwork & Kommunikation' +++++ 21 C+C+C = dreamteam Mitarbeitereinstellung: Charackter + Kompetenz + Chemie Suche den Besten für die Stelle und gib dich nicht mit weniger zuzfrieden! Wenn deien erste Wahl ablehnt, dann strebe danach, zu verstehen warum und versuche die Hindernisse weg zu räumen. +++++ 22 Sagen sie niemals für andere „Nein“ Frage immer die Person, die du am geeignetsten hälst und glaube nicht, dass sie eh ablehnen wird, bevor sie dir das selbst gesagt hat! +++++ 23 Immer erst prüfen Zuerst ist zu prüfen, ob sie auch geeignet sind (1. Tim, 3,10) Stelle angehende Leiter auf die Probe! Gib potenziellen Leitern verschiedene Prüfungen und schau, wie sie sich verhalten (Integrität, Leistung, Umgang mit anderen und Umgang mit eigenem Versagen) +++++ 24 DNS-Träger Gute Leiter nehmen sich Zeit, ihrem Team zu erklären, was ihnen wirklich wichtig ist: wofür sie ihren Kopf hinhalten würden und warum. Und dann leben gute Leiter ihren Mitarbeitern das im Alltag vor! Wenn Du eine neue Aufgabe übernimmst, dann studiere zunächst die „DNS“ dieser Organisation und ihre Vergangenheit. Erst wenn du diese verstanden hast, beginne die Dinge zu ändern, die du verändern willst. +++++ 25 Keine 5 vor 12 Überraschungen Information über Schwierigkeiten, wenn diese auftreten und nicht erst, wenn nichts mehr daran zu ändern isst. Schärfe das deinen Mitarbeitern ein: Lobe sie, wenn sie diesen Grundsatz beachten und übe Kritik, wenn sie zu spät kommen! +++++ 26 Wie geht es Dir … wirklich? Anteil nehmen am Leben der Mitarbeiter und an deinem Umfeld – wirklich !!! +++++ 27 Holen Sie die richtigen Leute zusammen Hol die richtigen Leute zusammen, um Probleme zu lösen – und lass sie nicht gehen, bevor eine Lösung gefunden ist und geklärt ist, wer was bis wann zu tun hat! +++++ 28 Wer sitzt am Steuer? Wer sitzt am Steuer – wessen Verantwortung ist das, worum es gerade geht? Es ist wichtig, diese Frage zu stellen, bevor eine Sitzung beginnt und es ist wichtig, am Ende noch einmal darauf zurück zu kommen, wessen Aufgabe und Verantwortung es ist: „Du bist für dieses Thema verantwortlich. Wirst du dafür sorgen, dass jeder die ihm zugeteilten Aufgaben erledigt und ggfs. Nochmal nachhaken?“ +++++ 29 Wie der Leiter so das Team Personen in Führungsverantwortung dürfen nie mehr von anderen erwarten, als sie selbst zu geben bereit sind! Sei dir bewusst, dass die Blicke deiner Mitarbeiter auf dir ruhen. Sie wollen verstehen und prüfen, wofür dein Herz schlägt und ob du selbst deinen Worten Taten folgen lässt – und sie werden deinem Beispiel folgen! +++++ 30 Über die Bedeutung von Begrüßungen und Verabschiedungen Aufgaben werden von Mitarbeitern erledigt. Hast du die richtigen Mitarbeiter, dann lösen sich auch die Aufgaben! Der wichtigste Teil jeder Sitzung sind die Begrüßung und diie Verabschiedung. Suche den persönlichen Einstieg und den persönlichen Abschluss! Woran erinnern sich die Menschen nach einer Besprechunng vor allem: Wie sie begonnen hat und wie sie beendet wurde! +++++ 31 Die schlechte Nachricht zuerst Übermittle die schlechten Botschaften immer zuerst! Dann bleibt ausreichend Zeit, um die Situation zu erklären und nach Lösungen zu suchen Der Abschluss eines Gesprächs sollte möglichst positiv sein. Daher die guten Nachrichten zum Ende, denn das macht Energie für weitere Taten frei! Zum Abschluss: Fasse die Ergebnisse und Vereinbarungen des Meetings kurz zusammen – Positives wie Negatives +++++ 32 Der Chaostunnel Weißt du, wie sich deine engsten Mitarbeiter fühlen und was sie umtreibt? Vor allem aber, ob es etwas gibt, das zwischen euch steht? Ein Leiter muss seine engsten Mitarbeiter immer wieder fragen: „Ist zwischen uns alles in Ordnung und wie können wir Unstimmigkeiten aus der Welt schaffen?“ +++++ 33 Reden Sie Klartext Sprich Punkte, die dich bewegen offen an. Unterbinde auch an Meetings das „Drum-herum-Reden“. Fordere stattdessen zu klarer Rede und Aussage auf! +++++ 34 Streiten ohne Blut zu vergießen Epheser 4, 15: die Wahrheit in Liebe sagen! - Lass keine destruktiven Aussagen zu: Keine Beleidigungen und keine persönlichen Verletzungen! - Fordere aber sehr deutlich dazu auf, Fakten und offene Kritiken an Situationen anzusprechen. Zwingt Euch, Konflikte zu lösen, ohne dass es zu Blutvergießen kommt! +++++ 35 Der Schirm der Gnade Wenn es um kreative Lösungen geht, müssen alle Ideen auf den Tisch und diejenigen, die eine Idee äußern, müssen sicher sein können, dass Ideen akzeptiert werden ohne z.B. lächerlich gemacht zu werden. +++++ 36 Hilf mir zu verstehen „Bitte hilf mir zu verstehen“, anstelle von „was hast du getan …“ oder „wie konntest du nur …“ +++++ 37 Pfeifen sie Fouls Gute Leiter pfeifen Fouls = lassen weder verbale noch non-verbale persönliche Kritik oder abschätziges Verhalten zu! Fehlverhalten in Besprechungen muss sofort geahndet werden. Sonst leidet die Effektivität und die Kreativität der gesamten Mannschaft! +++++ 38 Echtzeit Coaching Unmittelbares Feedback ist eines der größten Geschenke, die ein Leiter seinen Mitarbeitern machen kann. Reagiere sofort, wenn dir etwas auffällt. Egal, ob es sich um Lob oder Korrektur handelt. Unmittelbares Feedback ist einer späteren Besprechung immer vorzuziehen, weil dann später die konkreten Punkte nicht mehr präsent sind. +++++ 39 Um eines klar zumachen Stell sicher, dass allen klar isst, was dir wichtig ist. Wiederhole deine Botschaft lieber öfter, um sicherzugehen, dass alle sie nicht nur gehört, sondern verstanden und verinnerlicht haben! +++++ 40 A, b oder c Gaußsche Normalverteilung: Gib jedem Mitarbeiter regelmäßig Feedback, wo er steht. Sei ehrlich und Wert schätzend und sprich die Handlungsfelder klar an ! +++++ 41 Lassen Sie niemanden schmoren Wichtig ist, dass man direkt nach Auftreten von Spannungen im Team reagiert! Eph. 4,26: Lasse die Sonne nicht untergehen, solange du noch zornig bist. Je mehr Zeit zwischen dem entstandenen Bruch und dem Versuch der Wiedergutmachung vergeht, umso wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sich die Kluft vergrößert. Unser Verstand arbeitet weiter an der nicht bereinigten Situation, weshalb die Zeit gerade nicht die Wunde heilt, sondern sie tiefer einprägt. Prüfe nach Gesprächen, ob du dich verletzt fühlst oder ob du andere verletzt haben könntest. Wenn dies zutrifft, dann mach dich auf und kläre es mit der betreffenden Person sofort und direkt! +++++ 42 Das müssen wir gemeinsam tun Kein Einsatz ist selbstverständlich! Menschen wünschen sich eine Rückmeldung, gerade wenn das Problem, das gelöst wurde oder der Berg der erklommen wurde, sehr groß war. Gemeinsamer Einsatz und gemeinsames Erreichen der Ziele schafft Gemeinschaft und es schafft vor allem Vertrauen in den anderen! 'C) Aktivität & Auswertung' +++++ 43 Gönnen Sie sich regelmäßig Traumtage Ein Traumtag, das heißt unbegrenzte Sicht und keine Begrenzungen nach oben. Schnappen Sie sich Ihr Team und träumen Sie ein wenig! Werfen Sie alle Beschränkungen über Bord und lassen Sie sich keine Grenzen setzen. Dabei ist jede Idee eine gute Idee! Jede Gruppe, die regelmäßige Veranstaltungen anbietet, läuft Gefahr, in einen „Alltagstrott“ zu geraten. Deshalb ist es wichtig, immer wieder offen darüber nachzudenken, wie es auch anders ginge. Wir brauchen in regelmäßigen Abständen Auszeiten, um vollkommen frei von Einschränkungen darüber nachzudenken, was wir neu und anders machen können, um unsere Ziele zu erkennen, welche weiteren Ziele wir uns setzen sollen. +++++ 44 Der Hang zum Tatendrang Tatendrang = „Das Leuchten in den Augen des Gegenüber zu sehen, wenn es um die gemeinsame Sache geht.“ Dort mit anzupacken, wo es erforderlich ist und wann es erforderlich ist. Dein Problem ist auch mein Problem Stelle Mitarbeiter auf die Probe und entdecke ihren Charakter (Jesus zu Petrus) Leite mit Feuereifer. Stelle andere ein, die mit Eifer bei der Sache sind. Du wirst es nicht bereuen! +++++ 45 Freiheit setzt Leistung voraus Reifegrad basierte Führung: Erfahrene und gleichzeitig erfolgreiche Mitarbeiter erhalten mehr eigene Gestaltungsspielräume als diejenigen, die noch keine Erfahrungen und Erfolge sammeln konnten. Ergebnis orientierte Führung: Mitarbeiter die kontinuierlich ihre Ergebnisse bringen und Ziele erreichen, brauchen weniger Kontrolle und mehr Gestaltungs- und Entscheidungsspielräume. Mitarbeiter, die Schwierigkeiten haben, die vereinbarten Ziele zu erreichen, benötigen mehr Kontrolle und mehr Unterstützung! Junge Mitarbeiter benötigen mehr und intensivere Betreuung als erfahrene Mitarbeiter. Jeder Mitarbeiter hat die Wahl: Freiheit gegen Leistung +++++ 46 Nehmen Sie auch den Kleinkram wichtig Kümmere Dich auch um die Kleinigkeiten, die erledigt werden müssen, damit die Ziele erreicht werden. Nicht unbedingt persönlich. Aber vergiss nicht immer wieder bei den Leuten nachzufragen, die dafür Verantwortung übernommen haben. +++++ 47 „Schwer aber machbar“ kontra „zu schwer“ Unterscheide zwei Arten von Aufgaben: 1. „Schwer aber machbar“ = in Ordnung 2. „Zu schwer“ = es muss schnellstens etwas geändert werden Die eine Art von „schwer“: Macht Spaß, inspiriert, beflügelt und treibt an, noch mehr zu investieren. Die andere Art von „schwer“: Lähmt, blockiert, überfordert, lässt nicht mehr ruhig schlafen, macht Angst. Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi: Buch „Flow: Das Geheimnis des Glücks“: Menschen sind dann am am stärksten, am wachesten, am unbefangensten, jeder Situation gewachsen, wenn sie sich Ziele gesteckt haben, die für sie weder zu schwer noch zu leicht sind. „Mit solchen Zielen lernen wir, die Informationen, die in unser Bewusstsein dringen, zu ordnen und damit verbessern wir unsere Lebensqualität“ +++++ 48 Bauen Sie ein Informationsnetz auf Baue ein Netzwerk über alle Ebenen auf, auch zu Leuten außerhalb Deiner eigenen Organisation. Kommuniziere offen, dass du unterschiedliche Informationsquellen nutzt. +++++ 49 Ist es nachhaltig Bevor Du etwas anfängst, prüfe - Ob es dauerhaft Mehrwert schafft und - ob Du auch bereit und in der Lage bist, es zu durchzuhalten. +++++ 50 Vermassel es nicht! Motivation, Eifer, brennende Herzen und glänzende Augen sind wunderbare Voraussetzungen für gute Ergebnisse. Trotzdem gilt es, - nicht den Kopf zu verlieren, - die Dinge zu Ende zu denken, - auf die Details zu achten, - die erforderliche Nacharbeit zu erledigen - nichts als selbstverständlich anzunehmen - regelmäßig die eigenen Annahmen und Prämissen zu überprüfen - die verfügbaren Ressourcen (Menschen, Geld, Kontakte, … ) klug zu nutzen. +++++ 51 SOS Zeichen 1. Ermögliche bei wichtigen Themen den direkten und schnellen Zugang für jeden Mitarbeiter, egal auf welchem Weg. 2. Reagiere umgehend. 3. Mache klar, was eine SOS Meldung ist und was nicht. 4. Im Zweifel am Anfang lieber eine zu viel als ein zu wenig. +++++ 52 Fakten sind Freunde „In God we trust all others bring figures“ “You can only manage what you can measure” +++++ 53 Das Körnchen Wahrheit in all der Kritik In jeder Kritik und ist sie noch so hart, steckt immer mindestens ein Funken Wahrheit. +++++ 54 Jeder Kämpfer verdient kompetente Führung Mitarbeiter dürfen kompetente Führung erwarten. Wenn Du nicht darüber wachst, dass Deine Führungskräfte ihren Job gut machen, dann wirst Du Deine Topleute verlieren! +++++ 55 Krea-Pause Ein Arbeitstag erfordert viele Sprints. Dazwischen brauchen Körper und Geist Pausen, um neu auftanken zu können. 60-90 Minuten sind genug. Danach muss eine Pause folgen. Auch während Besprechungen können Änderungen in der Körperhaltung oder Bewegung Denkblockaden lösen! +++++ 56 Zu hohes Tempo schadet der Seele 1. Tempowechsel sind wichtig. Nach Sprints braucht es lockeren Trab. 2. Spüre regelmäßig in Dich hinein, ob Deine Seele mit Deinem Arbeitstempo noch mitkommt. +++++ 57 Haben wir etwas daraus gelernt? Nach einem Fehlschlag: 1. Haben wir etwas daraus gelernt? 2. Was können wir besser machen? +++++ 58 Legen Sie eigene Ziellinien fest Setze Dir Ziellinien und schließe damit die Arbeit - eines Tages - einer Woche - eines Monats - eines Jahres ab. +++++ 59 Lasst uns Bilanz ziehen Einmal im Jahr Rückschau auf das Ganze halten (z.B. im Januar) Nach jedem großen Projekt Rückschau halten mit allen (!) Schlüsselpersonen im Projekt. Datenbank mit Feedback-Berichten anlegen und durch jedes Projekt aktualisieren lassen (Wiki, …). +++++ 60 Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen Frage Dich bei allen was Du zu tun hast, welche Priorität dieses Thema hat. Wie ist die Dringlichkeit und wie ist die Wichtigkeit der Aufgabe? Musst Du es unbedingt selbst erledigen oder gibt es jemanden in Deinem Team, der für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet ist bzw. zu dessen Arbeit die Erledigung dieser Aufgabe gehört? Sei diszipliniert in der Annahme und in der Erledigung von angenommenen Aufgaben! +++++ 61 Macht es noch Spaß Frag Deine Mitarbeiter regelmäßig, ob es Ihnen noch Spaß macht. Die richtigen Leute an den richtigen Aufgaben haben reichlich positive Energie, leuchtende Augen und brennende Herzen! +++++ 62 Schlagen Sie niemals die Schafe Bestrafe nicht die Falschen, wenn etwas nicht funktioniert. Meist liegt es nicht am Unwillen der Ausführender oder der Teilnehmer sondern an Fehlern in der Planung. Hinterfrage Dich und Deine Leiter gewissenhaft, woran es gelegen hat, dass eine gute Idee oder ein gutes Vorhaben nicht richtig umgesetzt wurde. ++++ D) Persönliche Integrität +++++ 63 Obi-wan kenobi steht leider nicht zur Verfügung Suche Rat bei den richtigen Leuten und versuche nicht die Welt allein retten zu wollen. +++++ 64 Auf welches leben warten sie denn noch Du hast nur dieses eine Leben - um Gott zu dienen - um dich um deine Familie zu kümmern - um das zu tun, was wichtig und richtig ist und genau dieser Tag, denn du gerade heute erlebst, wird nie mehr wieder kommen. Tue also, was du heute zu tun hast, denn für morgen hält Gott schon neue Aufgaben für dich bereit! +++++ 65 Leiten sie mit aller Hingabe Suche das Gute, entdecke Gottes Herrlichkeit in allem was du tust und in allem was du erlebst. Leiter müssen mit aller Hingabe leiten. Aller Fortschritt hängt von hingebungsvollen, engagierten Führungspersonen ab. Deshalb gilt: Ärmel hockrempeln und los marschieren! Leite mit Hingabe: Dein Umfeld muss die Hitze deines brennenden Herzens spüren und das Leuchten in deinen eigenen Augen sehen. Dann erleben sie, dass es dir wichtig ist mit dieser Sache. Deshalb prüfe aufrichtig, was dir wirklich so wichtig ist, dass du andere dafür begeistern willst. +++++ 66 Was ist meine Herzensangelegenheit Woran hängt mein Herz? Was stört mich wirklich, wenn es nicht gut funktioniert? Was lässt mich nicht ruhig schlafen? Hinterfrage dich, ob das was du vorgibst, auch tatsächlich in dir selbst verspürst. +++++ 67 Wähle immer den Weg der Demut Wenn du für dich einen Abschnitt beendest und zu etwas Neuem aufbrichst, dann blicke zuerst auf das Gute, das Du erleben durftest. Stehe zu dem, was dir nicht gut gelungen ist und lobe das, was an Gutem entstanden ist. „Segne was du segnen kannst. Lobe, was lobenswert ist. Danke allen, bei denen du Grund hast zu danken. Und dann setze einen Haken darunter!“ Abschied ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zur Abrechnung. Vermeide es, ungeklärte Probleme aufzuwerfen, die schon vor langem hätten gelöst werden sollen. +++++ 68 Lese so viel du kannst Nimm alle zur Verfügung stehenden Kanäle in Anspruch, um Dein Wissen zu erweitern. Suche in Bezug auf Führung nach guten Beispielen und versuche sie in deinem Umfeld anzuwenden. +++++ 69 Leite etwas! Suche Führungsherausforderungen in unterschiedlichen Bereichen um deine Führungskompetenz weiterzuentwickeln. +++++ 70 Komme pünktlich oder gar nicht! Pünktlich sein bedeutet Respekt gegenüber den Anderen, die ansonsten warten müssen! Pünktlich sein ist Wertschätzung der Sache und der beteiligten Menschen! Um pünktlich beginnen zu können, musst du zuvor pünktlich aufhören! +++++ 71 Das würde ich nie für Geld tun. Wir werden bezahlt, für das was wir tun, aber wir leisten etwas, weil wir davon überzeugt sind, das es richtig und wichtig ist. Das gilt im Reich Gottes, sogar ohne Bezahlung, und es gilt an unserem Arbeitsplatz. Was du tust, das tue aus voller Überzeugung. Wenn du das nicht kannst, dann suche einen anderen, der es aus voller Überzeugung tun kann und wenn du niemanden findest. Dann schließe dieses Kapitel – es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt! +++++ 72 Wir brauchen jeden Einzelnen! Gott hat dich an diesen Ort und in diese Aufgabe gestellt. Es ist sein Wille, dass du hier bist. Du führst einen Auftrag aus und aus diesem Grund darfst du darauf vertrauen, dass er dir beisteht, dich trägt, dir Trost spendet und dir die Menschen sendet, die du brauchst, um deine Mission erfüllen zu können. +++++ 73 Hervorragende Leistungen ehren Gott und inspirieren Menschen Jeden Tag und bei allem was wir tun, muss es unser Anspruch sein, das Beste zu geben. Nicht weil andere es von uns verlangen, sondern weil wir es selbst wollen. Zur Ehre unseres Gottes. +++++ 74 Geben Sie Fehler zu und ihre Aktien werden steigen. Erfolge gehören dem Team! Versagen verantwortet immer die Führungskraft! Gestehe Dein Versagen ehrlich ein: Du wirst daraus lernen und die wirst den Respekt deines Umfeldes erhalten! +++++ 75 Kämpfe für deine Familie! Kämpfe für deine Familie: Es ist dein wichtigster Kampf! Deine Aufgabe könnte Dich 25 Stunden gebrauchen, aber deine Familie ist deine Stärke und dein Ort des Vertrauens und des Friedens. Deshalb: Setze deinem Alltag die Grenzen, die es braucht, um deiner Familie ein guter Vater und Mann zu sein! +++++ 76 Beende es gut! Wenn du gehst, dann hinterlasse geordnete Verhältnisse. Regele deine Nachfolge, sofern es in deiner Macht steht und wenn alles geordnet und geregelt ist, dann gehe!true true Kategorie:Führungsliteratur Kategorie:Peter F. Drucker Kategorie:Führung Kategorie:Bill Hybels Kategorie:Leiterschaft Kategorie:Leiter Kategorie:Führung in der Praxis Kategorie:Führungspersönlichkeit Kategorie:Motivation